Dulce Psicópata
by Majoestuvoaquii
Summary: El amor que siente Gohan desafía todas las leyes, inclusive las naturales... (Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español)


Disclaimer, Dragón Ball no me pertenece.

Este fic se lo dedico a Srta Sophie Brief por ser tan dulce y apoyarme antes de iniciar este escrito :3 y a Marçuis también con mucho love :v. EnterradoR, como es tu género favorito por supuesto que te lo dedico, te super mega adorooo :3 Y por supuesto al club de las loquillas anónimas :3 (chicas perdón pero me da flojera poner ese viaje e' nombres xD)

* * *

 _"Cuando en el infierno ya no haya espacio, los muertos caminaran sobre la tierra"_ \- George Romero, director de cine.

* * *

 _ **Dulce Psicópata**_

* * *

La alegre música agasajaba cada ladrillo de las paredes en la refinada mansión, Gohan y Videl danzaban como lo que eran; dos pillos enamorados bajo el sereno manto nocturno. Recientemente el muchacho, que aparentaba ser banquero en esta ocasión, había salido victorioso en un partido de poker en el cual se enfrentó a otros importantes y adinerados empresarios de la más alta y fina estirpe social.

En tertulias como aquella, donde la clase y la hipocresía revoloteaban en el aire hasta el punto de intoxicar los pulmones a seres humildes, el alcohol no podía faltar. La preciosa noche estaba avanzada y la luna avergonzada cubría sus pupilas con sus parpados para no presenciar las demenciales faenas que los adultos hacían al embriagarse.

Lastimosamente las fámulas de tez oscura tendrían mucho que asear posteriormente cuando el sol reaparezca en la mañana.

— ¿Lo que ganaste nos alcanzará para arreglar el auto, amor? —cuestiona risueña la beldad de ojos oceánicos a su consorte, dando alegres vueltas durante su coreografía improvisada.

— Cariño, lo que gané nos alcanzará incluso para dejar de estafar por un tiempo —contesta el caballero con sus mejillas rojas por causa del fino vino, imitando los cándidos brincos de su esposa; llevándole la contraria al ritmo de la música. Favorablemente, a esas alturas de la fiesta los invitados estaban concentrados en sus propias espirales mentales y carcajadas balbuceantes como para empezar a criticarlos como era debido.

— Vámonos de aquí, no quisiera que descubrieran nuestro engaño y nos persigan como en la otra fiesta en la ciudad Orange Star. Y bien sabes que no fue fácil que nos perdieran de vista.

— Como desee mi cheri cheri lady, llevemos la celebración a otro lugar —besa cariñosamente el níveo cuello de su esposa, siendo recompensado por sus deliciosos suspiros.

* * *

Cuando la música apacigua y los ojos se cierran no queda nada, solo se tenían el uno al otro. Inhalando fuerte, Videl empieza a introducir manzanas y galletas en una canasta hecha de mimbre, intentando no olvidar los bocadillos preferidos de su pequeño cuñado.

Cada mañana sabatina la joven se aciaga desde sus talones hasta el inicio de su cabello, como si toneladas de miasma le quemaran las venas culposamente; aquello era pobre para lo que sentía merecer…

— ¿Todo listo?

— Sí, espero que no se moleste por llevarle un cepillo para sus rebeldes cabellos.

— Fue una indirecta muy cruel —recuerda con gracia el joven. Aligerando la pena de la joven de ascendencia ilustre.

Aquellos muchachos de cabellos oscuros eran increíblemente nobles, y aunque sus actos eran tramposos y vomitivos, lo hacían simplemente para subsistir. Desde que Videl se enamoró del hijo de uno de sus fallecidos empleados, nada volvió a ser igual en la mansión Satán ni en la humilde residencia Son.

Furibundo, el prejuicioso Mark Satan no dudó ni un mínimo segundo al apuntar con su arma de fuego a las cabezas de su hija y de su despreciable yerno, quienes a la lejanía escapaban en un vehículo descapotable. Con determinación la temeraria viuda de Son Goku, el padre de Gohan, se interpuso en el surco que exploraría la osada y vil bala destructora. Dejando completamente huérfanos a los descendientes Son.

Hubiese sido inconmensurablemente egoísta llevarse a Goten con ellos a escapar sin rumbo fijo y privarlo de vivir su infancia, quitarle el derecho al estudio, prohibirle tener dulces amistades y que no dé su primer beso. No podrían estabilizarse en un sitio sin miedo a que uno de los guardaespaldas del señor Satán los quisiera lisiar inclementemente.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —cuestiona infausto el caballero al observar a su dama inclinarse antes de subirse al vehículo. Arrugando sus femeninas facciones, la valiente dama niega con la cabeza adolorida— Podemos ir en la tarde sino te sientes bien…

— Es solo la anemia de siempre —vuelve a su postura erguida cuando el ardor en sus pulmones desaparece de pronto. Abriendo la puerta del asiento del copiloto, nota bajo los bordes de su larga falda unas manchas violetas que bajo su piel se pigmentaban notablemente. Era el indicio de una fatídica pesadilla…

* * *

Lo que más codiciaba Gohan en el mundo era que Videl sacudiera todos sus pecados y se los otorgara a él, que el agudo dolor que se hincaba en su sistema óseo lo sintiera él. Sus hinchados ojos sin brillo sangrarían si seguía viéndola sufrir.

El confort de ella le daba libertad a él y aun no deseaba vivir una resiliencia.

— Por favor Videl, resiste un poco más. Yo sé que pronto te recuperarás —sentado al borde de la cama donde estaba postrada la futura difunta, le masajea uno de sus pálidos pies inservibles hace meses, con la delicadeza misma que las plumas de las aves al aterrizar en el suelo—. Háblame por favor, extraño tu voz, oírte. Hace mucho que no me regañas amor. Todas las noches me contabas lo que sucedía en las novelas que escuchabas en la radio —devotamente se arrodilla en el piso para estar junto al rostro que entre suspiros iba perdiendo vivacidad —, una vez me pediste que ahorráramos para comprar un televisor. Decías que con la imaginación aparecía el color ¿acaso olvidaste esa noche en la que tanto reímos?

— Gohan… perdón —de los resecos labios femeninos nace aquella tierna disculpa. Era angustiante y confuso para ella, su versión vivaz poseía un alma realmente curiosa y no quería despedirse del mundo de los vivos sin saber cómo estarán sus seres queridos luego. Empero, el dolor de sus fracturados huesos nublaba su juicio, la fiebre le fue arrebatando poco a poco la lucidez; dejándola desgraciadamente como un cadáver que apenas podía respirar. Su sedoso cabello caía junto a su espíritu luchador.

— Videl —las lágrimas del joven seguían naciendo de sus ojos y falleciendo en sus labios sin parar, así como ella quería partir; besándolo— por mi culpa te enfermaste, si yo no te hubiese sacado de tu hogar seguramente ahora estuvieras regañando a tu padre por fumar tabaco en frente tuyo. Nunca debí pedirte que me acompañaras ¿qué podía ofrecerte? —cuestiona asqueado de su propio ser— Tenemos que escondernos constantemente y robar, aunque siempre me dices que a quienes estafábamos se lo merecían nunca debí arrastrarte a esto. Ni siquiera puedo pagar las medicinas que necesitas, no te alimente como era debido ¡por mi culpa estas muriéndote! —aprieta con desmedida fuerza sus puños que empezaban a temblar—Me brindaste la más infinita felicidad y yo te mate…

— No, tú… Gohan estoy viva aun —fatigada y con perennes mareos divaga— te amo. No hables así por favor.

— Cuando subía por tu ventana en las noches me decías que no eras feliz, yo solo quería hacerte feliz Videl. Somos tan jóvenes —habla resentido el muchacho, perdiéndose en los ojos que alguna vez fueron azules y que no volverían a parpadear jamás.

Finalmente esa alma sufrida ascendía al paraíso, volviéndose una estrella vigilante que cubriría a sus seres queridos con un brillo mayestático y envolviéndose a sí misma en una inefable paz esperada. No sufriría más ese magullado cuerpo que con los meses se fue deteriorando hasta la muerte.

Pero en una relación, siempre que alguien se va, el que permanece en el mismo lugar sufre mucho más.

Por unos segundos en la habitación, el desconsolado hombre cree ver la silueta desafiante a la gravedad de una anciana de cabellos violetas, susurrándole algo que a sus privados sentidos de percepción poco podía importarles. Se reprochó infinitas veces por haberla secuestrado en un principio de una cualificada mansión, para arrastrarla a la indigencia.

* * *

La Corporación Cápsula era una de las empresas futuristas más prestigiosas en el globo terráqueo, con sus innovadores inventos como las capsulas Hoi Poi lograron que su popularidad y ganancias se elevaran hasta alcanzar el candente sol. La sede principal se encontraba en la ciudad del Oeste, ciudad en la que la pobreza casi era erradicada. Por el contrario, en la ciudad del Este, la segunda sede de la afamada Corporación Capsula se hallaba inhabitada. Inhóspita y terriblemente abandonada debido a un accidente que trajo consecuentemente muchas demandas y lesiones físicas.

Y durante unos pesados días imposibles de siquiera arrastrar, ha sido el hogar que cobijó al viudo Gohan. Un dolor abundante permanecía en su cabeza y sus pensamientos más melancólicos se tornaban exuberantes al castigarse a sí mismo cada minuto. Al principio intentó rememorar los momentos felices que compartió con su amada, empero esa última imagen que divisó de ella revolucionó su esencia a niveles desmedidos. Trastornado, no podía siquiera mordisquear las frutas que empezaban a pudrirse en los gabinetes de la antihigiénica cocina. El verdadero desasosiego era en las noches, antes esperaba con ilusión el dulce anochecer para robarse las sonrisas y suspiros de su soberana eterna; ahora su penumbra era invadida por los vestigios de una tierna pasión.

— ¿Quieres volver a verla? —escucha como alguien susurraba en su nuca, sin que él pudiera recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo. Por más que su voluntad intentara quebrar las invisibles cadenas que lo envolvían, no conseguía la victoria. Se iba a dormir con lágrimas en los ojos, sumido en el vacío, y despertaba invadido en todo su esplendor por una escamosa catalepsia— Yo sé cómo traerla de regreso a ti…

La misma voz entre las penumbras de siempre, perteneciente a la vetusta mujer de cabellos violetas. ¿Sera posible que aquella fémina fuera en realidad un ente demoniaco? ¿Por qué insinuaba querer ayudarlo con tanta avidez? Milk, su difunta madre era una mujer muy supersticiosa y si algo había de recordar muy bien de sus advertencias, era que por más tentadora que fuera una oferta no había que dejarse engañar. Pues el diablo era doble cara y te apuñala cuando más fortuna te otorgue.

Cuando sus parpados obedecían a la gravedad, adoctrinados por los misteriosos entes, se negaban a volver a abrirse por voluntad propia. Podía escucharse también el escalofriante sonido de una silla, que en la esquina de la habitación siempre permanecía, rodar hasta llegar frente a la cama donde el joven intentaba descansar. Su nuca le empezó a arder, erizado hasta la medula solo pudo con desesperación orar para que solo fuera una alucinación por su falta de nutrientes.

Tal como si alguien se sentara a verlo mientras dormía.

— Como desearía poder escapar contigo, que nos fugáramos y formáramos una familia. Sería mi sueño criar a mis hijos en un vecindario sin gente prejuiciosa e hipócrita —murmura el recuerdo de la fallecida señorita Videl. En realidad era el ente misterioso imitando la dulce voz que se desvaneció. ¿Cuál es el límite de dolor de una persona antes de caer sobre los pies de la tétrica psicosis? ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría su quebrantada voluntad antes de obedecer a sus fantasmas y saltar al abismo?

* * *

— ¡Basta, tonto! Nos van a descubrir —risueñamente regaña Videl al muchacho que clandestinamente mordía las orejas femeninas— no quiero que mi padre se despierte y revise mi habitación —avisa susurrante la precavida mujer en pijama.

— Lo siento amor, no sé qué me has hecho que me hace perder el control —con sus varoniles manos Gohan sostiene las finas facciones de su novia— en todo caso, es culpa tuya.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunta conteniendo las carcajadas con falsa indignación.

—Yo era tranquilo, solo te ofrecí mi sincero corazón y abusaste de mí.

—¿Quién podría aprovecharse de un muchacho tan dulce como tú? —comenta suave, sumida en la casi hipnótica belleza masculina frente a ella— Hay muchas personas malas en el mundo, es cierto. Cualquiera podría excederse de patán contigo y sin embargo no guardas rencor.

— El rencor pesa Videl, pesa toneladas. Cuando quieres volar el rencor pisa tus alas.

— He tenido que socializar con las hijas de los colegas de mi padre, y se expresan de su servidumbre como si les guardaran rencor. No lo entiendo. Debe ser duro vivir en un mundo donde solo por un color de piel, una opinión distinta o una clase social te quieran pisotear —melancólica y confundida medita—. Uno solo nace, nadie pide venir a este mundo. Tú no elegiste a tus padres ni yo a los míos y tengo privilegios que no merezco…

— No te sientas mal, el mundo es como es y hay que saber enfrentarlo. La mejor manera de enfrentarlo es riendo mientras tengamos dientes —anima el cándido muchacho humilde, regalando una destellante sonrisa a su novia secreta.

— Creo que la vida me está dando motivos para sonreír por fin —admite coqueta a su primer amigo sincero en la vida.

— ¡¿Dónde se metió esa niña?! —colérico grita a la lejanía el progenitor de la infeliz muchacha.

* * *

Postrada en un ataúd de cristal, el cuerpo que alguna vez le perteneció a Videl Satán mostraba como la juventud que parecía inmarcesible se había marchado de manera exorbitante. La muerte se había anclado en esa anatomía incluso cuando las pocas células vivas que habitaban funcionaban. Los labios decolorados y resecos ocultaban los putrefactos dientes invadidos por las bacterias. En el pasado poseían un brillo primogénito del sol mismo. Las finas manos de dama refinada se tornaron se un color gris por la ausencia de la actividad sanguínea, la piel empezaba a contraerse más y más dejándola irreconocible de una impresionante manera.

Aceleradamente el cuerpo muerto no tardaría en pasar a ser solo cenizas.

— Hola cariño —saluda Gohan, al entrar a la habitación como si alguien fuera a contestarle— hoy fui a ver a Goten. Sabes, lo noto algo descortés y distante. Me hubiese gustado quedarme más tiempo pero lo sentí incomodo, seguramente tú hubieses sabido que decirle…

Por esa chica, el joven de los ojos negros había empezado a peinarse. Ella desactivó el paso de la sangre por su cerebro cuando chocaron juntos el día que se conocieron. Como armónicos péndulos solían bailar en la clandestinidad de las penumbras, soñando con cantar juntos en nochebuena.

Preciosos recuerdos que sagradamente conservaría y defendería titánicamente.

— Me sentaré un rato afuera, mi cielo —acaricia devotamente el cristal que trataba de conservar el olor del cadáver pudriéndose.

El suave oleaje a la distancia cortaba el estremecedor silencio, sumido en su acostumbrado mutismo y la nostalgia se le calaba en con huesos, continuó escuchando los susurros que lo agobiaban en las madrugadas. El cielo gris lloraba con ligereza mientras los soplidos del viento cobraban fuerza y vigor.

— Estrangula…

Era confuso de explicar cómo oía esos murmullos, pues eran como balbuceos y a veces parecían ser lamentos pero a la perfección podía entender.

—Incinéralos…

La musa había fallecido y los fantasmas nacieron de ese dolor. Posándose en uno de sus anchos hombros, una avecilla azulada con manchas rosadas poco notables busca refugio de la fría llovizna en un cálido cuerpo. Girando pasivamente su cuello, el muchacho la observa ofreciéndole una de sus manos para que descansara el pequeño animal.

— ¿O acaso deseas que te rompamos el cuello?

Elevando su mano hasta su rostro para obsequiarle atención a la criatura, siente la felicidad del animal que consecuentemente a veces era primogénita de la ignorancia. La vida era efímera e injusta ¿cómo osaba Kami a quitársela a un ser que solo amor quería? Dejándolo completamente solo en el amargo sendero que aún no se animaba a volver a recorrer.

Los chillidos adoloridos de la pobre ave acrecentaban con furia al ser privados del oxígeno, la mano que le ofrecía confort se cerraba más, devorándole la viveza. Deformando al ave, fracturando su minúsculo esqueleto para que jamás vuelva a recorrer su cielo azul. Ni esa indefensa ave ni Gohan volverían a aletear felizmente hacía la libertad. Si la vida no había sido amable con él ¿por qué él tendría que ser amable con ella? ¿Por qué era él, el que siempre ofrecía disculpas?

Los gritos desesperados del animal callaron, retornando a la fingida paz muda. Esos entes que habitaban en Gohan se fortalecieron, su alma vengativa despertó luego de haber estado dormida y oculta, casi inexistente. Dejando caer a la criatura inanimada con los ojos colgando de sus concavidades, se dio cuenta que el hedor característico de la sangre realmente lo llamaba con fuerza. La vida real apenas estaba iniciando…

* * *

— Pásame una barra de mantequilla, por favor —pide educadamente una mujer mayor de ojos oscuros. Practicando a solas con la hija de su jefe una de las delicias que con sus años de experiencia había creado.

— Enseguida —responde con entusiasmo la fémina más joven. Tanteando entre los víveres sobre el mesón— ¿quién le enseñó a cocinar así señora Milk?

— Tuve que ponerme a leer muchos libros de cocina en mi adolescencia, cuando mi padre viajaba a vender relojes y yo me quedaba sola. ¡Que fortuna que lo hice! Mi marido, que en paz descanse, comía por diez hombres.

— Parece que se hereda —comenta Videl entre divinas risotadas que luego de un rato se apagaron, y luego sus mejillas adoptaron el brillo de los rubís —. Como me gustaría aprender a cocinar, coser o hacer cualquier cosa útil. Pero mi padre me ha criado para convertirme en una inútil.

— No eres ninguna inútil, muchas jóvenes de tu edad ni se molestan en aprender como lo estás haciendo tú ahora —sinceramente sonríe la matriarca Son a quien sospechaba que pronto se convertiría en su nuera—. Primero domina el arte de preguntar, que así funciona la mayéutica.

— Hum… quizás.

Prontamente el cuervo negro de las premoniciones que las observaba a ambas, extendería sus alas para parir hacia otro infortunio destino.

* * *

Un sabor metálico se hallaba incrustado en el paladar del vigilante de las sombras, el sulfúrico hedor en el viento iba de la mano con el canto fúnebre de los murciélagos, como una premonición del océano de fuego que se acercaría pronto al pecho de Míster Satán.

Como dos péndulos se mecían los hundidos ojos en el rostro demacrado de Gohan, que como un sigiloso búho vigilaba a su presa a la espera de que bajara la guardia.

— ¡Mark, basta! —asqueada enuncia una pelirroja, apartando de su piel las manos de un alucinado hombre sin fuerza— Estas ebrio. No sabes cómo odio cuando te pones así.

Cayendo sobre sus propias rodillas, el adinerado hombre que alguna vez llegó a agredir a su pequeña hija incoa hacia el descanso, oyéndose nada más un golpe seco mesclado con su fatigado respirar. Cerrando los ojos, sus primitivos instintos lo inducen a un desmayo legítimo, solo que hace horas había extraviado el contacto con la realidad.

Esporádica era aquella escena, por lo cual la mujer, aliviada de no haber sido tocada por aquel sujeto; se retira de la habitación con un neutral rostro. Se retira cerrando la puerta con un estruendoso portazo que hizo mecer los lienzos que embellecían las paredes.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, el asura disfrazado de inocuo querubín se regocijara por lo casquivana que se modificó su operación insidiosa.

* * *

El ligero vaivén del columpio en el que encontraba sentada Videl, despeinaba humorísticamente su precioso cabello largo mientras se carcajeaba.

— ¡Más rápido! ¡Quiero tocar las nubes! —gritaba jubilosa al que con suaves roces la ayudaba a impulsarse— ¿Esa es toda tu fuerza debilucho?

— Tengo más fuerza, mucha más. Solo que si te la muestro saldrás volando, flacucha —presume el humilde joven entre carcajadas al imaginarse a sí mismo atrapando a la dama presente.

— Tonterías ¡méseme más rápido! —exige infantilmente. Amando que la brisa bese su piel deliciosamente.

— Como ordene su alteza.

Y así continuó una amena tarde en primavera, la estación del amor como era conocida. Lastimosamente ese dulce clima jamás volvería…

* * *

Atormentado por la inevitable y cruda resaca, el negligente padre sin hija sentía un ardor sofocante recorrer cada vena bajo su piel. Latigazos de fuego inundaban su cráneo mientras heridas internas lo hacían derramar gotas saladas por los cansados globos oculares.

Su cerebro dio la firme orden de hacer un ademan con la mano para usarla como almohada, pues su cabeza adolorida no soportaba seguir posada en el sólido y rugoso piso. Sin embargo y desdichadamente, los tendones ignoraron descaradamente el mensaje de sus sesos. Cada musculo de la anatomía senil se enamoró de la malintencionada catalepsia, atemorizando al dueño licito.

Por el rabillo del ojo se distinguían unas manchas naranjas, casi tornándose rojas, llamas cálidas, con vida. Era oscura la habitación y a pesar de estar rodeado de calorinas velas encendidas continuaba aborreciendo el piso frio, un frio que quemaba sus desnudos brazos, un frio característico del metal. Se preguntaba si acaso aquello era una pesadilla, no estando atado había perdido la movilidad completa de su cuerpo, una calina sofocante entraba a sus fosas nasales enloqueciéndolo.

Creyendo firmemente que su malgastado cuerpo había extraviado la vigencia y que tal vez ese era un requisito antes de ingresar al reino de los cielos, el funesto individuo, mejor amigo de la soledad empezó a exhumar reminiscencias que sabía; eran garrafales.

Melancólicamente la dulce criatura de ojos azules que alguna vez se llamó Videl, fue la principal víctima de la egoísta ambición, y vergonzosas adicciones de su padre. Los recovecos que él eligió fueron un atajo hacia el inframundo, alejándose desmedidamente de su única descendiente.

Aislaba a su hija en el húmedo sótano lleno de ratas y telarañas, donde los bombillos se habían quemado como castigo por avergonzarlo momentáneamente con sus socios, las opiniones de su hija sobre las clases sociales eran ofensivas para los agresores gobernantes; su mente entera prácticamente era un tabú.

Pero el recuerdo que más repugnancia le causa hacia sí mismo, es el de aquella mañana en la que intencionalmente apagó un cigarrillo en la nívea piel blanca de la muchacha que habitaba ahora en un féretro de cristal. Desquiciado se transformaba cuando el alcohol intoxicaba su sistema…

Ese dulzor femenino que llenaba la atmosfera de paz cuando ella hablaba desapareció de forma sempiterna. Era inverosímil como un pensamiento colectivo adoctrinaba a quienes opinaban distinto, simplemente increíble que una cosa desatara a una situación más grande, a consecuencias monumentales. El efecto mariposa una vez más anunciaba que aunque fuera invisible siempre presumiría de su presencia.

— Mark… —saludó sarcásticamente un joven de voz rasposa, por supuesto que el mayor al estar privado por invisibles amarres solo pudo oírlo pues, por ahora, no estaba en su campo visual — ¿no te parece curioso que siempre me repetías lo inferior que era mi familia frente a la tuya? Ahora ninguno de los dos tiene a nadie.

A esas alturas era imposible que ambos se eximieran de sus culpas. Pagar por sus crímenes sería indudablemente algo ineludible luego de haberle dado la espalda al brillo del sol.

— ¡Pero no te preocupes! —agrega para mermar falsamente el ambiente— Hay una forma de traerla de vuelta, ellos me enseñaron.

Por su delgado y sucio aspecto, el muchacho era la inequívoca prueba de que el amor solo con susurros era capaz de construir o derribar un mundo entero, por más sólido que pareciese. No haber probado un poco de cariño, la vida se resumía en una combinación de amargura y aburrimiento, algo sencillo de sobrellevar si se compara con haber probado la perfección y luego ser arrebatado de ella. Efectivamente, el resentimiento era sofocadoramente más intenso.

El olor a alcohol etílico era fuerte, ahuyentaba la esencia de otros químicos impregnados en el laboratorio de aquella corporación abandonada. Con cada paso que arremetía Gohan al suelo, Mark sentía en su entumecido cuerpo agujas punzando su carne, traspasando sus venas, explotando sus glóbulos ante la turbulencia del asombro.

La última gota de audacia que le quedaba fue exprimida cuando la masculina y áspera mano agarro bruscamente su rostro, con su firme agarre parecía clavarle las uñas como felino sigiloso. Apretando fuertemente la mejilla del mayor con una mano, consiguió que la lengua que en el antaño era húmeda emergiera a la superficie de sus labios y así el joven la entreviera.

El seco apéndice perteneciente a la cavidad bucal, deploró repentinamente un frígido sabor metálico hundiéndose crecientemente, incontrovertiblemente efervescentes burbujas se acumulaban en su boca.

Un profundo aullido de intenso dolor nació en la garganta del millonario deshidratado, luego de permanecer horas sumido en una inmovilidad silente por fin pudo lamentarse desquiciadamente. El cuchillo parecía disfrutar con masoquismo los gritos, sumergiéndose con más lentitud. Los hundidos ojos negros del viudo Son eran adornados por unas marcadas ojeras, haciendo más notoria la profunda inestabilidad mental que albergaba.

Cuando la tierna mujer que amaba lo conoció, ella aseguró percibir las luces más incandescentes en el mundo rodearlo, leyendo su aura no vio (o quizás optó por ignorar) una fina capa oscura ocultándose y que ahora salía a la luz. Robándose el show como astrológicamente la luna descarada lo hacía con las estrellas y luciérnagas.

Un torrente abundante de sangre salió disparado como una flecha, manchando al inestable jovencito, pero poca importancia le otorgó; pues al haber horadado su boca con su filosa daga había obtenido una tétrica recompensa. Ve con atención como se desangra a una velocidad olímpica, nutriendo su vengativo espíritu con los lamentos encolerizados.

La sangre aun sin coagular de derramaba potente como un furibundo geiser, creando charcos que caminaban hasta las encendidas velas y al tocarlas por fin, la sangre rojiza se tornaba de un color verde oscuro. El líquido vital ahora mohoso parecía comenzar a hervir mientras las llamaradas de las velas se disolvían lentamente. Desfallecidas las llamas, retornaban a la vida con poder colosal. Esta vez las llamas eran azuladas.

— Ya casi termina el ritual… maldito violador—anuncia energúmeno el único que palmariamente podía hablar. No conforme con nutrirse al ver la despiadada mutilación bucal, lleva ambas manos hasta presionar la manzana del mayor. Presionando a la espera de que más sangre lloviera.

Mientras su furor estrangulando aumentaba, en el núcleo del pecho de Míster Satán evidentemente ardía, quemando cada nervio, cada célula que estremecidas y sin fuerzas rogaban por un respiro. Los ojos azules sobresalían mientras cristalinos se tornaban, entre lagrimeos los sentía rotar sobre su propio eje, quedando a la vista los músculos extrínsecos.

Ese fuego en su pecho se alteró frío, helado como vidrios rotos clavados en las paredes del interior de su anatomía hasta finalmente rendirse en un pozo silencioso y negruzco llamado muerte, ahogándose con su propia sangre.

* * *

— ¡Voilà! Un pingüino de papel —presumió con embustera soberbia las habilidades que poseía con el origami.

— Oh Gohan, que belleza —se impresionó la muchacha del ligero vestido blanco al atisbar la obra de arte recién hecha. Posteriormente, alza su brazo izquierdo mostrando su torpe faena—. Mira, yo hice un gatito.

— Pensé que no te agradaban —recitó irradiando ternura en su sonrisa, ella lo inspiraba como a un dramaturgo lo inspira la naturaleza del amor.

— Bueno, desde que te conocí les tomé cariño…

Con tanta simpleza lograban asombrarse como infantes, enlazados ya estaban sus sentimientos inmarcesibles, aunque las circunstancias no serían amenas por siempre.

Ella había pecado como la humana que era, él luego cometería atrocidades por ser una frágil mente.

* * *

Silentes lágrimas maquillaban sus pómulos haciéndolos lucir escarchados, cayendo como cascadas para refrescar las rodillas que abrazaba. Sin alborozo alguno que aliente sus pasos hacia el futuro. La adolescente carente de libertad, se hallaba sentada en los primeros escalones de la habitación subterránea. La oscuridad aterraba si la única compañía era la soledad y las telarañas, era incomparable a la placentera oscuridad al hacer el amor, y en un futuro sabría con certeza que los ecos más infinitos se obtenían con el vacío espectral de la oscuridad al morir.

Recibiéndolo como un descanso para sus tobillos, borra y arranca de su memoria la incoherente razón de su inmisericorde castigo, mientras observa una línea de luz cual mangata por una grieta en la pared.

— Ya no más —discrepó palmeando sus propias mejillas, mientras el nulo respeto dirigido a su progenitor terminaba naufragando en el mar del rencor. Llevando su pulgar directo a sus labios, mordió nerviosamente su uña; un sabor a cianuro irónicamente la empezó a empalagar.

Mark, fácilmente extraviaría en su remembranza esa fatídica tarde en la que, ebrio, se acercó a una difusa silueta femenina para arrebatarle un beso. Al extremo del lado opuesto Videl intentaría, rogaría melancólicamente por no adentrarse nunca más en esa inmunda reminiscencia

Finalmente había caído estrepitosamente en el fondo de un poso lamentoso, era tiempo de arremangar su blusa y escalar hacia la luz.

* * *

Aclamando ¡gritando furibundo! Gohan anunciaba el nombre de su nuevo blasfemo allah al techo. El féretro de vidrio empezó a mecerse sísmicamente, abriéndose pequeñas grietas múltiples hasta detenerse.

Despertando de su sueño que debía ser eterno, la reciente zombi abrió con dificultad sus parpados que parecían haber estado cocidos. Uno de sus ojos con poca factibilidad se movía hacia todas las direcciones asombrado, pues de cierta forma había renacido. Lamentablemente, ese globo ocular comenzaría la nueva vida sin su pareja, ya que esta naturalmente había sido devorada por las voraces larvas.

Haciendo evidente el contraste con su aspecto del antaño, de su piel gris sobresalían los huesos y sus uñas mostraban un putrefacto color negruzco como sus dientes. Sobre su cabello descansaban muertas unas mariposas negras aureolándola, como una macabra diadema que a la perfección combinaba con semejante hermosura mórbida.

Mareada, poco a poco se fue sentando en el ataúd entre temblorosos movimientos, siendo atisbada con mucha atención por el joven psicótico. Velada con devoción como a un difunto amado, precisamente lo que ella era actualmente.

Triunfante se levanta, una de sus piernas se adentraba en un constante movimiento sísmico recuperando el equilibrio, por el contrario; la otra extremidad se mantenía tiesa como una piedra.

El único ojo rojizo se clavó como cuchillas en las azabaches ventanas del alma quebrada de Gohan, quien destilaba dócil bonhomía nuevamente por ella. Era inefable volver a verla de pie frente a él ¡viva! La observaba ignorando la insoportable pestilencia lúgubre que a fosas nasales ajenas dañaría. A sus enamorados ojos seguía destilando feminidad y dulzura, había reencarnado la dueña de su piel.

— Oh, amor mío… —exclamó extasiado sin saber dónde guardaría tanta dicha.

Pero…

Ella no parecía compartir la misma alegría, no mostraba señal alguna de que en sus mutiladas facciones la felicidad habitara ¿acaso no estaba contenta de volver a verlo? ¿Estaba enfadada por haber interrumpido su descanso?

— Videl, no sabes la falta que me hiciste —confiesa a la zombi. Deseoso por remodelar luego la Corporación Capsula con su propio esfuerzo y salado sudor, embellecería el castillo para la reina. Esta vez sí haría las cosas correctamente, como el joven honesto que se evaporó.

Con devota delicadeza alzo sus masculinos dedos hasta tener contacto con la áspera piel grisácea, con su pulgar acarició los resecos labios cincelados por un tono más profundo del color gris.

Los primitivos instintos de la zombi le dictaron abrir su putrefacta boca, antes de que su mandíbula despegada comenzara un balanceo al quedar guindando, pero ella misma la restauró en su lugar lentamente.

Como humana que era, o que fue en alguna vez, su fijación oral se deleitó cuando el jovencito introdujo su pulgar en su boca. Y él se deleitó con ella al verla, sentirla.

Los podridos dientes parecían no haber perdido su pasada fuerza, quedó demostrado cuando los introdujo sin misericordia en el dedo gordo masculino hasta arrancarlo. La atractiva zombi absorbía inconsciente la fuente de sangre que, para su adormilado paladar, era tan dulce como una piña fresca.

Su idealidad exaltada lo obligaba a callar sus gritos de color, apenas podía contenerlos pero seguramente la pobre mujer estaba hambrienta.

Su eterno amor permitió que ella fuera devorando sus dedos, y como si de una epidemia se hubiese desatado, las venas sobresalieron de su piel. Era palmario que había sido anulada la actividad sanguínea.

Estaba muerto como ella, pero en realidad era una oscura oportunidad para volver a deambular juntos, esta vez no aletearían hacía la bella etérea incandescencia de soñar con una familia propia sino que se arrastrarían a las rechazadas penumbras.

Se pertenecían el uno al otro y a la macabra oscuridad, pero igual tendrían que amarse en la clandestinidad hasta el fin de los tiempos. Prueba irrefutable de que morir por amor, realmente era posible.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

 _Nota:_ A mi futuro esposo: si me muero no hagas eso, mejor busca las esferas del dragón xD


End file.
